Doctor Strange (film) Trivia
Trivia about Doctor Strange. *The film has been in development since 1986. *According to Kevin Feige, the concept of magic in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is inspired by The Matrix and the fantasy works of Stanley Kubrick and Hayao Miyazaki: "Have you watched the Cosmos series? That's magic, the quantum physics. If somebody knew how to tap into that stuff, what's the difference between that and magic? You don't get into it in Harry Potter, but if a scientist went to Hogwarts, he'd find out how some of that stuff is happening! We're not going to spend a lot of time on it, but there will be some of that, particularly for a character like Dr Strange, who goes from a man of science to a man of faith and who traverses both worlds. And sometimes, there won't be an answer! Sometimes he'll want an answer - 'How is this happening?' - and nothing." *Comic book writers Stan Lee and Steve Ditko based Dr Strange on Hollywood actor Vincent Price. He even bears the middle name of Vincent. *Wes Craven was set to direct in 1992. Later in 2001, David S. Goyer was going to write and direct. In 2008, Guillermo del Toro was brought on as director. In 2014, Mark Andrews, Jonathan Levine, Nikolaj Arcel, Scott Derrickson and Dean Israelite were on the shortlist to direct. *Scott Derrickson was appointed as director, beating Jonathan Levine and Mark Andrews. *Johnny Depp was rumored for the main role. *Joaquin Phoenix was the studio's second choice for the role of Stephen Strange but after a few months of deliberation, he eventually turned down the offer due his reluctance to do a multi-picture deal that was required by the studio if he signed on. *The origins of Doctor Stephen Strange mirror the comics. *Colin Farrell, Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Hardy, Ethan Hawke, Jack Huston, Oscar Isaac, Jared Leto, Matthew McConaughey, Ewan McGregor, Keanu Reeves, Justin Theroux, Jon Hamm, Johnny Depp and Joseph Gordon-Levitt were all considered or rumored for the role of Stephen Strange. *Patrick Dempsey publicly expressed an interest in playing Stephen Strange. *Benedict Cumberbatch is the 10th actor from The J.R.R Tolkien films to enter the Marvel universe. Martin Freeman portrayed Everett Ross in Captain America: Civil War, Billy Boyd portrayed Guitar Player in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Evangeline Lilly portrayed Hope van Dyne in Ant-Man, Andy Serkis portrayed Ulysses Klaue in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Lee Pace portrayed Ronan the Accuser in Guardians of the Galaxy, Brad Dourif portrayed Thomas Nash in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Richard Armitage portrayed Heinz Kruger in Captain America: The First Avenger, Hugo Weaving portrayed Red Skull in Captain America: The First Avenger and Liv Tyler portrayed Elizabeth Ross in The Incredible Hulk. *Derrickson's writing parter on such films as Sinister, among others was brought on to rewrite Spaihts script for over a year.SINISTER'S C. Robert Cargill Revealed as DOCTOR STRANGE Writer *This is the second collaboration between Benedict Cumberbatch and Chiwetel Ejiofor, the first being 12 Years A Slave ''(2013) *''Community and Rick and Morty creator Dan Harmon was a consultant and revised the screenplay during post-production and reshoots. *Working title for the film was Checkmate. *Before becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange received training at an Eastern monastery. Benedict Cumberbatch spent his gap year volunteering as an English teacher at a Buddhist monastery in Darjeeling, India. He had stated that the experience was very profound and influential on his life, and sought to draw from this experience in preparing for the role. *Benedict Cumberbatch was the first choice and was offered the lead role of Stephen Strange, but he initially had to decline due to his theater commitments playing Shakespeare's Hamlet, which clashed with the film's proposed shooting date. When the release date was pushed back from July 2016 to November 2016, he was able to commit to shooting. Joaquin Phoenix was the studio's second choice for the lead role but, after a few months of deliberation, eventually turned down the offer due to his reluctance to do a multi-picture deal that was required by the studio if he signed on. *Astrophysicist Adam Frank served as a science consultant on the film, to advise on how to portray changes in the human experience of space and time. Frank also helped Marvel conceive their ideas for the multiverse, as well as suggest dialogue and belief stances for the characters. *While filming, Benedict Cumberbatch walked into a comic book store, in full costume, and bought an actual Doctor Strange comic. *Doctor Strange's creators, Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, based his appearance on Hollywood actor Vincent Price. The character even bears the middle name of Vincent. *Although this is Doctor Strange's first outing in a MCU solo movie, the character has been teased in earlier movies. In Thor; the Orb of Agamotto can be seen among the treasures in Odin's treasure chamber. In Thor: The Dark World, the Crossroads is among the various phrases written on Selvig's chalkboard; the Crossroads is an other-dimensional reality that has a prominent role in the "Doctor Strange" comics. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Jasper Sitwell mentions Stephen Strange as one of the high-risk targets that HYDRA keeps under surveillance. *Director Scott Derrickson is a big fan of Doctor Strange, and spent his own money on a concept video he pitched to Marvel so that he could get the job of directing the film. *Benedict Cumberbatch states that the spiritualism of Doctor Strange is what appeals to him the most about the role. "I'm very excited about that spiritual dimension. It's something that's been a huge part of my life. I meditate a lot, that's a huge tool in trying to calm myself, get away from the crazy circus of it all, have a focused mind as well as be a kinder, considerate person in the world," said Cumberbatch. *Tilda Swinton's children were crew members on the film. Her daughter worked in the costume department and her son in the art department designing planets. *Benedict Cumberbatch received help with finger-tutting movements from dancer Jayfunk, to make the spell-casting gestures look fluid and agile. *In the comics, the Ancient One is an old man; in this film, the Ancient One is played by a woman. This was a deliberate decision as Scott Derrickson felt the Ancient One was a title rather than a person. Additionally this was also intended to avoid the risk of portraying any negative racial stereotypes, as the appearance of the Ancient One in the comics is based around the Tibetan Monks. *In the comics, Stephen Strange had a younger sister named Donna, who died when he was young, and motivated him into becoming a doctor. Lulu Wilson was cast as Donna in the film and shot some scenes, but they were cut out for running time purposes. *The filmmakers defined the use of magic was based on dimensional travelling and shifting. "We didn't want magic to simply be people throwing and blocking bolts of lightning; this is the ability to tap into different dimensions and pull aspects of those dimensions into our realm." *In designing the Eye of Agamotto, creator of Dr. Strange Steve Ditko drew inspiration from the real world charm The All Seeing Eye of the Buddha, known among the Buddhists as The Amulet of Snail Martyrs, a Nepali symbol meant to protect its wearer from evil. *First Marvel Studios movie to feature the new Marvel Studios logo/fanfare composed by Michael Giacchino at the start of the film. Michael Giacchino also scored the rest of the music of the film. Previous Marvel Studios films featured the original logo that can also been seen in other Marvel movies such as the X-Men series. This logo was sometimes accompanied by the fanfare composed by Brian Tyler, which was first heard in Thor: The Dark World. *Morgan Freeman, Ken Watanabe and Bill Nighy were considered for the role of The Ancient One. *The film contains references to the Doctor Strange comic "The Oath." **Nicodemus West and Christine Palmer make an appearance **Dr Strange engages in a spirit fight **the Cloak of Levitation displays sentience *Scott Derrickson admitted that the MCU films dedicate little time to developing antagonists, so he just hoped to show Kaecilius's point of view, describing the character as a "villain of ideas with watertight logic," like John Doe from Se7en. *Scott Derrickson wanted The Ancient One to be an Asian woman, but felt that it would be perceived as exploiting Asian fetish and "a fanboy's dream girl." He decided to cast a non-Asian actor in the role, but to still take the opportunity to cast "an amazing actress in a male role." He thus wrote the role of The Ancient One especially for Tilda Swinton, feeling that she was the obvious choice for such a mystical and mysterious role. *Originally, the film was to feature a prologue set in CERN (Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire, aka the European Organization for Nuclear Research) and would feature a discussion on parallel dimensions. The filmmakers felt this was too scientific for a magic-based story, and removed it. *Cinematographer Ben Davis cites the Disney experimental film Fantasia (1940) as a visual influence on the film: "It has a very psychedelic grounding, and most of the work is about other dimensions." *Near the start of the movie when there is a wide shot of the Manhattan skyline, Avengers Towers can be seen. *Kaecilius was named after the word "caecilian," a rare snake-like amphibian. *At one point, Doctor Strange considers using an axe as a weapon. This is a homage to the 2016 "Doctor Strange" comics, where he was severely depowered and took to wielding an axe, called Angarrumus. *In a fight, Master Mordo has a relic that he calls the Staff Of The Living Tribunal. In the comics The Living Tribunal is an incredibly powerful cosmic entity. *The scene where Stephen trains his broken hands by writing his name over and over comes from 'J. Michael Straczynski''s "Dr Strange" comic.'' *Christine Palmer is one of a trio of women known as the Night Nurse in the Marvel Comics Universe, making cameos in various comic books. *Doctor Strange marks the fourteenth film to be released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *According to James Gunn, Stan Lee's cameo in the film is one of the four Lee cameos that was filmed in one day itself. Gunn said that he only filmed three, being this film, Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 2 and another title that he did not reveal. Several one-liners with Lee were filmed and considered, but the one that appears in the film was chosen by Scott Derrickson himself. *Due of the popularity of the Marvel films, Rachel McAdams had a change of stance and became interested in appearing in any of the MCU films. Unknowingly, she was the first choice for the role of Christine. McAdams was also previously approached by Jon Favreau as the first choice to play Pepper Potts in Iron Man but she declined. *Chapter Two of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Scott Derrickson wanted to feature the dream demon Nightmare and his world the Dream Dimension, but decided to save him for a sequel. *Scott Derrickson describes this film as enabling a Marvel Comics multiverse to exist: "What we've wanted from the beginning was to bring in these other dimensions and realities, which is something Dr Strange can do. Much like how the early Doctor Strange comics broke open the Marvel comic book universe into the Marvel multiverse, this film serves the same function. In the comics it ended up being decades of new stories and I think this movie will do the same thing." *One of the mages at Kamar-Taj is Tina Minoru (Linda Louise Duan). Tina is the mother of Nico Minoru, a member of the Runaway group of heroes, which is expected to be adapted into a TV series, Runaways. Tina wields a staff in the film; this is the Staff of One, a powerful magical weapon that Nico eventually wields. *Benedict Cumberbatch embarked on a strict training regimen by hitting the gym with the use of a personal trainer to beef up for the role. Cumberbatch would drink protein shakes and eat double the amount of calories. *Mads Mikkelsen's brother Lars Mikkelsen was the voice of Doctor Strange in the Danish dub of Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme. Lars had also played an antagonist in Benedict Cumberbatch's show Sherlock. *Strange's predecessor as the master of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum is named Daniel Drumm (Mark Anthony Brighton). Daniel is the brother (and later spirit assistant) of Jericho Drumm, known as the voodoo priest Brother Voodoo. *The first building-bending battle between Kaecilius and The Ancient One was filmed on the road Great Scotland Yard in Central London. Opposite the end of the street (but not visible during the scene) is the Sherlock Holmes pub on Northumberland Street. *Gary Oldman and Mads Mikkelsen were considered for the role of Baron Mordo. *The design of Dark Dimension is based on the works of Steve Ditko for Dr. Strange comics in the 60s. Ditko was co-creator of Dr. Strange together Stan Lee in 1963. *In a fight, Doctor Strange frightens and then hits Kaecilius over the head with an object. This object is the Brazier of Bom'Galiath, a relic used for transportation. *Mordo repeatedly states that "the bill comes due." This comes from the 2016 Doctor Strange comics, where Dr Strange received constant warnings of "the bill coming due" for wielding magic; in consequence, he attracted the attention of the anti-magic scientists the Empirikul, who severely depowered the magicians of Earth. *There is a disclaimer at the end of the closing credits warning viewers about the dangers of distracted driving. This is a reference to Strange's catastrophic car accident (which was caused by him looking at an electronic device while driving), but (as entertainment writer Bill Bradley pointed out in a piece for the Huffington Post) it is also a continuation of the joke that repeats several times throughout the movie about essential warnings appearing after (not before) instructions. *This is the fourth film in Rachel McAdams's career in which she plays a love interest to a man who can travel through (or otherwise manipulate) time; the others were The Time Traveler's Wife, Midnight in Paris, and About Time. In none of these four movies does McAdams's character herself get to participate in these time travels or manipulations. *One of the mages at Kamar-Taj is Hamir (Topo Wresniwiro). In the Marvel Comics, Hamir was Hamir the Hermit, Wong's father. *In a fight, Wong wields the Wand of Watoomb, a magical artifact from the "Doctor Strange" comics. *Mads Mikkelsen is the third Hannibal Lecter actor to appear in a Marvel film, after Brian Cox (William Stryker in X2: X-Men United) and Anthony Hopkins (Odin in the Thor films). *One of the Zealots is named Lucian, who is dressed in black. He is based on Blackwulf, a Marvel character who dressed in black and possessed super strength. *The Zealots' makeup took between two to three hours to apply. *The film's cast includes one Oscar winner, Tilda Swinton, and three Oscar nominees, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chiwetel Ejiofor, and Rachel McAdams. *Benedict Cumberbatch and Rachel McAdams are the fifth and sixth, respectfully, Sherlock Holmes actors to appear in a Marvel comics based feature: Sir Christopher Lee played Holmes in Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady (1991), and was the enemy in Captain America II: Death Too Soon. Jeremy Brett played Holmes in The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and was in The Incredible Hulk: Of Guilt, Models and Murder. Robert Downey Jr. played Sherlock Holmes in the Guy Ritchie film series, and appeared as Tony Stark/Iron Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Sir Ian McKellen played Holmes in Mr. Holmes and appeared as Erik Lensherr/Magneto in the X-Men film series. *This is the second live action adaptation of Marvel Comic's Dr Strange. The first was Dr. Strange. *Mads Mikkelsen admitted that with all the computer-generated imagery he got a bit lost on how to film his scenes, especially during the Mirror Dimension scenes. *Mads Mikkelsen had been under consideration for the role of Dr. Stephen Strange back in 2013. *One of the relics in the New York Sanctum is a white mask with an ankh next to it. This is a reference to the Moon Knight, a superhero who was empowered (and sometimes possessed) by the Egyptian moon god Khonshu and wielded a stick shaped like an ankh. *Rachel McAdams played Irene Adler in both of Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes-movies. Irene is a love interest to Sherlock, played by Robert Downey Jr., who also plays Iron Man, another Marvel character. In this movie, she plays Dr. Christine Palmer, past love interest of Benedict Cumberbatch, who currently plays Sherlock Holmes in BBC's popular and critically acclaimed show, Sherlock. *Part of the filming happened in Nepal, Asia. *In the Doctor Strange comic "The Oath," Claire Temple called Doctor Strange "Sherlock." In this film, Doctor Strange is being played by Sherlock Holmes actor Benedict Cumberbatch and Rachel McAdams was in the Guy Ritchie Sherlock Holmes films as Sherlock Holmes' love interest Irene Adler. *Doctor Strange is repeatedly addressed as 'Mister' by other characters. This is a homage to the original concept of Dr. Strange, where the creator Steve Ditko was initially willing to name the character as 'Mr. Strange', but later changed it since it sounded similar to 'Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards)'. *Kaecilius (Mads Mikkelsen) is trapped by a relic called the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. In the comics, the Crimson Bands were a spell Dr Strange uses. *Both Chiwetel Ejiofor and Benedict Wong also starred in The Martian. *The Mirror Dimension was influenced by the works of mathematical painter M.C. Escher and the fractal concept. *Just before he crashes, Dr. Strange is told about a "22 year-old woman with schizophrenia with an an electronic implant in her brain struck by lightning." This is a reference to the superhero Madalyn Joyce, also known as Miss America who, in the comics received superpowers when an experimental electrical device her uncle was testing was struck by lightening. In the comics: Miss America is now the identity of another superhero called America Chavez, who inherits the original America's powers. *Kaecilius wields the Daggers of Daveroth. In the comics, this was a spell used by Shialmar the Shadowqueen, a powerful sorceress who lost her soul. *Mads Mikkelsen is the sixth actor to play a villain in both a comic-book film and a James Bond film: **Sir Christopher Lee was the main villain in The Man with the Golden Gun and Captain America II: Death Too Soon. **Louis Jourdan was the main villain in Octopussy and Swamp Thing. **Christopher Walken was the main villain in A View to a Kill and Batman Returns. **Benicio del Toro was a supporting villain in Licence to Kill and Guardians of the Galaxy. **Christoph Waltz was the main villain in Spectre and The Green Hornet. *Each "Doctor Strange" feature has starred a Star Trek actor: **Michael Ansara, who was the Klingon Kang in Star Trek, voiced the Ancient One (in an uncredited role) in Dr. Strange. **Jeffrey Combs, who has played various Star Trek roles, was Doctor Strange in Doctor Mordrid (a version with names changed). **George Takei, who was Hikaru Sulu in Star Trek, was Wong in Spider-Man: Sins of the Fathers Chapter 1: Doctor Strange. **Paul Nakauchi appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Homecoming and was Wong in Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme. **Kevin Michael Richardson, who voiced several aliens in Star Trek Into Darkness, was Baron Mordo in Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme. **Benedict Cumberbatch, who was Khan Noonien Singh in Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), stars in this film as Doctor Strange. *As Steven Strange was preparing the night of his crash, the watch he placed on his wrist read Tuesday, February 2nd, 2016. The time is 5:16:20... *Benedict Cumberbatch and Rachel McAdams play love interests in this film. In "Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, Rachel McAdams portrayed Holmes' love interest Irene Adler. On the BBC series Sherlock, Cumberbatch portrayed Sherlock Holmes. *In the comics, the actual ruby of cytorakk was touched by Cain Marko, which is where the Juggernaut gets his strength and armor. *The second time that Strange goes into the library to request reading material on astral projection from Wong, he calls Wong "Beyonce" and finds it hard to believe that Wong had never heard of her. A little later when Strange is opening gateways in the library in order to "borrow" more books, Beyonce's song, "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" can clearly be heard coming from Wong's headphones. *The first film in the MCU to have sorcery or magic. Other magic users have been changed in the MCU or omitted entirely. The MCU Scarlet Witch received her powers from an Infinity Gem, while Asgardians are depicted as having ultra-advanced technology instead of magic. *Stan Lee: man on the bus reading "The Doors Of Perception" by Aldous Huxley. The book is a recounting of Huxley's experience taking psychedelic drugs, with particular mention of their use in perceiving art. Dr Strange comics have long been associated with psychedelic drugs because of their use of surreal images to portray magical dimensions and beings. Marvel has always insisted that drugs played no part in the creation of Dr Strange, which may be why Lee is laughing at the book. *Benedict Cumberbatch recommended that he play Dormammu during production, and Scott Derrickson liked the idea of Cumberbatch playing hero and villain: "That role was an ultra-inflated version of Strange, an ego run amok.There's something interesting about this confrontation of this tiny guy with the power of time and this monstrous conqueror. I couldn't think anybody to interact with Benedict than he, himself." *The Eye of Agamoto is the Time Stone, one of the Infinity Stones. Chronologically it is the fifth Infinity Stone to appear, after the Space Stone (the Tesseract from Captain America: The First Avenger), the Reality Stone (the Aether from Thor: The Dark World), the Power Stone (the Orb from Guardians of the Galaxy) and the Mind Stone (Loki's scepter/Vision's power source from The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron). *During the mid-credits scene, when Doctor Strange is talking to Thor he can be seen wearing yellow gloves as an homage to his comic book costume, where he had to wear them to protect his hands. *During the scene where Dr Strange drives and crashes his car the song playing is "Interstellar Overdrive" by Pink Floyd. Dr Strange appears on one of Pink Floyds album covers, "A Saucerful of Secrets" however this album does not contain the song playing. *Mads Mikkelsen described Kaecilius as an anti-hero from another dimension who is a villain in this dimension: "He believes that the Ancient One is just protecting her own power base and that the world may be better off if we were to allow some of these other things through.He's a man who believes in something else than the hero. He is the antagonist, of course, but he's not necessarily wrong. He wants to make the planet look wonderful and to save the world, but he has a different way of doing it." *The mid-credits scene with Thor was directed by Thor: Ragnarok director Taika Waititi. *When Kaecilius and his zealots are dragged to the Dark Dimension at the films climax they are transformed. Their new form is dark and mottled, with light bursting from where their eyes once were, making them resemble the Mindless Ones, the creatures that populate Dormammu's Dark Dimension in the original comics. *Kaecilius was a minor villain in the comics, only an ally of Baron Mordo. In this film, he is a major villain based on Baron Mordo (nemesis of Dr Strange), Kaluu (a rival of the Ancient One and master of black magic) and the Mindless Ones (minions under the control of Dormammu). *Scott Derrickson describes Dr Strange as defined by loneliness and trauma: "He's a character who had gone through so much trauma and was placed into a position between our world and other worlds-other dimensions, literally. That's a lonely position. Strange transforms through suffering. He goes through this gauntlet of trauma and suffering, going all the way back to his childhood in the comics. But then he appropriates that suffering in a certain way that limits him. And then he goes through the loss of everything in a really painful, unbearable way. And eventually finds self-transcendence in something mystical." *Just before having the car accident, Stephen is on the phone discussing potential patients. One patient mentioned is a US air force colonel who was injured testing some experimental armor. Despite the similarities, it is unlikely that this is a reference to the injuries sustained by James Rhodes, aka War Machine (Don Cheadle) in Captain America: Civil War due to the time differences. The director Scott Derrickson has confirmed that "by the time you've gone through his journey and you're into the second half of the movie, it's present day." meaning that the incident mentioned must have taken place at least a year ago. Not to mention that James Rhodes is clearly a lot older than the 35 year old described. Some believe it is more likely that this refers to Justin Hammer's experiment in Iron Man 2 where Stark shows the videos of his competitors armor research during the Senate hearing, and in Hammer's version the top half of the armor spins 180 degrees (Hammer states that the pilot survived) and Stephen Strange has a gold plate which reads "2016". Also the car he is driving is a '15/'16 model Lamborghini Huracan. *In the movie, Kaecilius uses some pages from The Book of Cagliostro to contact Dormammu and extract power from the Dark Dimension. In the original comics The Book of Cagliostro is used by Baron Mordo to travel in time. In real life Cagliostro (1743-1795) was an well-known medicine man and alchemist. *In the movie, it is explained that Agamotto, first Sorcerer Supreme, created three seals in order to preserve planet Earth from the Dark Dimension, which are represented by symbols in the skylights of the Sanctum Sanctorums (New York, London and Hong Kong) and in the doors that connect them with the temple of The Ancient One in Nepal. In the original comics, the symbol in the skylight of New York belongs the Vishanti, union of the three powerful magical entities called Oshtur, Hoggoth and Agamotto. *The film continues the tradition from Phase 2 films where a character is shown without an arm. It is a running gag and homage to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. In this film, Hamir is shown demonstrating spell casting to Stephen, with the left arm missing. Other instances include: **''Iron Man 3: Tony Stark cuts Aldrich Killian's arm during the climatic fight. **Thor: The Dark World: Loki cuts Thor's arm to deceive and convince the dark elves on Svartalfheim. In the final battle, Malekith also loses an arm. **Captain America: The Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes loses his mechanical arm when fighting against Steve Rogers.This is also repeated in Captain America: Civil War (2016) when Tony shoots off his arm at the Hydra Russian facility. **Guardians of the Galaxy: Gamora cuts off Groot's arm at the beginning, later Nebula cuts her mechanical arm to escape from Gamora. **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. Part 2: Coulson loses his left hand. **Avengers: Age of Ultron: Ultron severs Ulysses Klaue's arm. **Ant-Man: As Yellowjacket's suit is sabotaged he loses his right arm first before imploding and dissipates into nothing. *One of the patients mentioned to Dr. Strange while he is driving is a female with a brain implant that got hit by lightning. That may be a reference to Carol Danvers, AKA Miss Marvel. *The film contains references to ''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme **Dr. Strange has a female ally (Gina Atwater, Christine Palmer). **The Ancient One's disciples travel the world. **The Ancient One personally instructs Strange on reality warping. **Wong trains Dr. Strange. **Baron Mordo is black and develops a schism with the Ancient One. **The main enemy is Dormammu, who wields minions on Earth. **Dr. Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to defeat Dormammu. Category:Doctor Strange Category:Trivia